Les Trois Mousquetaires
by dolorussven
Summary: Si Beringas, Si Licik, dan Si Rupawan. —Claude, Gusion, Guinevere; Lancelot/Odette • T untuk konten menjurus. (1/1)


the three musketeer.

[1: gilded cage.]

**disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang bang (c) moonton.

**warnings:** ooc. sedikit au. komedi (uhh jangan harap lucu, saya garing soalnya).

**sinopsis:** si beringas, si licik, dan si rupawan.

**note:** ide bersarang selama gue main rdr2, setelah gw ngerampok bank

**note2:** judul karena gw ga kreatif

**note3:** tag complete karena emang bisa dibaca oneshot. tapi mungkin bakal balik buat nambahin lagi, kalo ada niat. humor garing ahead.

**note4: **sinopsis alternatif: _si cerdik, si licik, dan si cantik._

.

* * *

.

i.

Ketika Guinevere berlari jauh dari Baroque manor untuk lari dari pernikahan terencananya, ia berniat untuk kawin lari dengan cinta pertamanya, seperti roman picisan yang suka dibacakan Lancelot padanya—tapi di tengah jalan, hak sepatunya copot, dan ia mengingat kalau ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Yang ada, ia malah jatuh wajah-duluan ke kubangan lumpur yang persis sekali berada di depannya, seolah _Seseorang_ dengan sengaja meletakkan itu di situ.

Apa ini? _Komedi-tragedi_? Pertanda dari Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa kalau ia harus menjalankan apa yang ayahnya inginkan? Kalau ia mati dalam kubangan lumpur ini, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah: ia akan mendobrak pintu surga, menendang Tuhan turun dari takhtanya—

Kemudian petir menyambar dan ia melompat terkejut, seperti kucing yang didekati timun. Ia lanjut berlari ketika melihat cahaya lentera berbinar semakin dekat ke arahnya. Seorang prajurit mengarahkan lentera di tangannya ke arah Guinevere berada, membuat gadis itu mengumpat dan berlari tunggang-langgang. Namun ia memekik kecil ketika sesuatu menariknya ke atas pohon.

_Menarik._

Satu orang berbisik kepada kawannya ketika tangannya masih sibuk membantu _hasil pancingannya_ duduk di batang pohon di sebelahnya, "Hei, dengar, kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini. _Tidak ada jalan lain_." katanya. Guinevere melirik pria itu; rambut cokelat _undercut _yang membingkai wajah jelata (cuih, jelek!), disertai seekor monyet bergelantungan pada lengannya. "_Missy,_ kau akan menjadi tiket keluar kami dari tempat ini."

"Suaranya dari arah sini! Nona Baroque!—"

"Aku tidak sudi—"

"_Yeah_, dengar nona, sudi atau tidak, kau tidak dalam posisi untuk menuntut." Ujar yang satunya—rambut klimis, dingin yang arogan. "Kami harus keluar dari sini."

"Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar." yang berwajah tidak terurus bilang (dikira Jelangkung kali ya)—berbisik rendah di telinga Guinevere. Brr. Biasanya pria yang melakukan itu akan mendapat sedikit poin sensual dan membuat Guinevere terbang ke langit ke tujuh, tapi orang ini malah membuat Guinevere naik pitam. "Kami tersesat sekarang, dan satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa adalah menjadikanmu sandera—"

"—ketahuilah aku tidak sudi bermain seperti ini."

"Tapi kami harus mencoba semua kartu yang ada, dan," pria itu kembali pada Guinevere. "Dari posisiku, kau mungkin bisa menjadi _kartu As_ kami."

Guinevere mencerna kata-kata mereka. Si Jelek memiliki poin yang bagus.

"Oh," ia menghela napas yang tertahan entah-sejak-kapan. _"Ohoho."_

"Hehehe." cengir Si Jelek.

"Kalian pikir, karena aku anak gadis dari keluarga Baroque, maka aku bisa menjadi tiket emas kalian untuk keluar dari sini?" ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan memandang kedua pria yang _menculiknya._

Si Miskin dan Si Sombong memandangnya balik dengan bola mata yang serupa, membulat lebar.

"...ha kamu anak gadis Tuan Baroque?" ujar Si Monyet.

...

"Mirip darimananya?"

**Monyet.**

.

* * *

.

ii.

Si Majun dan Si Sombong—yang mengejutkan Guinevere, ternyata _keduanya_ memiliki nama—kini sedang silat lidah. Cekcok. Bukan—yah. Bukan itu maksudnya. Mereka—walau nampak bodoh—adalah kartu as yang ia butuhkan untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Tiket emas. Kunci berkarat yang bisa membuka sangkar emasnya.

"Sudah kubilang, manor Baroque nyaris mustahil kita tembus, tapi kau—"

"Ya, oke, maaf—aku salah! Itu yang kau ingin dengar? _Maafkan aku, Gusion!_ Puas?!"

"Ssh!" Guinevere mendesis. "Kalian bisa saling bunuh nanti, kita harus keluar dari sini."

Kedua pria itu saling tatap. "_Whoahaha,_ _Missy_, apa maksudmu _kita_?" monyet yang kini bertengger manis pada bahunya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan majikannya. "_Kami._ Ka-mi. Claude, Dexter, dan _bangsawan-buangan _ini."

"Gusion."

"Oh, _non non non._" balas Guinevere, sengit. "**Kita.** Ki-ta. Mas Jelek. Si Monyet. Bocah Apatis. Dan _Femme Fatale_."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Tutup mulutmu, _baby face."_

"Ya, _baby face._ Biarkan orang tua yang bicara." Bola mata cokelat pria dengan _undercut_ itu kembali bergulir pada Guinevere. "Dan _femme fatale_, kau? Jangan melucu, _Missy_."

"Kalau kau menertawakanku aku akan membuatmu _luka fatal_ di sekujur tubuhmu, dalam hingga menyentuh tulang-tulangmu, hingga kau berharap kematian—"

"Mereka di sini!"

"_Anjing!"_ umpat _Guinevere_—dan mereka terpelanting jatuh dari pohon. Untungnya tidak ada yang patah tulang. Sayangnya Si Jelek tidak patah tulang. Prajurit kini mengepung mereka—sial. Guinevere melirik kanan-dan-kiri, mencari celah untuk berlari—

Namun ia tak sempat berlari ketika lengan seseorang melingkar pada lehernya, mencekik kuat-kuat. Dan mata pisau bercahaya pada kulit lehernya, siap menarik darah ke luar dari bawah kulitnya. Gusion berbisik padanya, "Siap berakting sebagai _damsel-in-distress_?"

Tenggorokannya yang mengering membuat roda jeruji dalam pikirannya berpikir keras, hingga—

_Klik._

"Hu—HUEEEEEE!" Ia seketika menangis, keras-keras. Para prajurit terbelalak, tangan mereka yang semula tak gentar menggenggam tombaknya mendadak melemas, kekhawatiran mulai membuat mereka segan untuk mengambil langkah maju. "Me-mereka... _hiks_—mereka... mereka orang jahat—!"

"—No... nona Gwen—!"

"Kami tidak akan menyakitinya." Ujar Gusion, suaranya tak menunjukkan sedikitpun emosi, atau ketakutan dan keraguan. Guinevere melirik pria itu. Lengan yang mencekik lehernya semakin menguat; _teruslah menangis_. "_20 batang emas_, dan kami akan melepaskannya."

"Mereka—mereka _bully_!" ujar Guinevere, masih berakting menangis, yang ajaibnya sangat meyakinkan, hingga para prajurit itu tak berani untuk bertindak, takut-takut membuat Gusion melukai gadis itu. "Te-terutama... terutama orang... _hiks_... yang pelihara... _monyet_..." (disertai dengan lirikan sinis ke arah Claude.)

"LOH KOK AKU—"

"Ia... ia bilang... _hiks_... kalau papa tidak... punya _20 batang... emas_—ia... ia akan menjual tubuhku untuk... menebusnya..."

Seketika semua prajurit—dan beberapa pelayan yang kini tiba di lokasi—menatap Claude jijik dan tajam, nyaris siap membunuh. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Claude sudah jadi daging cincang.

"_MISSY_ KAU INGIN MEMBUAT LEHERKU DIPANCUNG YA—"

"_Hiks_—hueeeeee_ya_..." ia kembali menangis, semakin histeris.

Tak lama seorang pelayan berlari tergesa-gesa, di tangannya ia membawa tas beludru—Gusion melangkah mundur, pisau yang semula bertengger di depan leher Guinevere ia acungkan ke depan pelayan baru itu, yang mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Letakkan itu di bawah."

Pelayan itu menurut, tak berkomentar apapun.

Gusion pelan-pelan melangkah mundur. Ia mengisyaratkan Claude: "Hitung."

Pria yang ditunjuk segera mendekati tasnya, ia membuka perlahan-lahan—dan dari posisinya, Guinevere melihat emas! Emas! Emas! Astaga! Ini uang yang ayahnya tak pakai untuk membelikannya poni di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, 12, dan 15! Ini uang yang ayahnya akan pakai untuk membuatnya dinikahi oleh pangeran keluarga penyihir Paxley konyol itu—

Gusion menginjak kakinya.

Ouch.

"_Terus menangis_, bodoh." Bisiknya, perlahan dan hati-hati. Guinevere merasakan pipinya memanas—namun ia kembali terisak palsu. Siapa sangka menangis akan sangat melelahkan?!

Pria itu kembali pada Claude. "Berapa?"

"Banyak!"

"Iya banyaknya _berapa_?!"

"Uhh—"

Dari sini, Claude membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk menghitung.

...

"Lama ah! Buruan dong!" Guinevere menendang Claude. Gerakan yang tak terduga setelah ia diam dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuatnya dengan mudah menyelip dari cekikan Gusion. "Sini kubantu deh!"

"Ah—boleh boleh!" Claude bilang pada Guinevere. "Makasih banyak loh,"

"_Loh..."_

...

...

Mereka segera ngibrit.

.

* * *

.

iii.

"Fyuh, akhirnya lolos."

Ketiganya akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega ketika sampai pada sebuah kabin terbengkalai di tengah danau. Tidak ada yang akan bisa melacak mereka kemari—mereka saja mati-matian melewati buaya untuk tiba di kabin ini. Guinevere menarik napas lega, ia meluruskan kakinya dan bersandar pada dinding kayu kabin dengan mata terpejam.

"Terima kasih." Ia bilang.

"Tidak, _terima kasih_." Gusion mengembalikan perkataannya padanya, lalu duduk pada salah satu kursi, tak jauh dari Claude. Guinevere mengamati pria itu dengan kagum, mengamati belati pada tangannya yang terbuat dari cahaya yang sepenuhnya berkat manipulasi energi magis.

"Papaku ingin menikahiku dengan seseorang yang tak pernah kutemui." Ia bilang pada kedua pria itu—yang segera mampu mencuri perhatian mereka. "Setelah aku diberitahu, aku tahu aku harus pergi dari situ—kemanapun, asal tak di tempat itu. Jadi... terima kasih."

"Oh, jadi maksudmu papamu menyebalkan?" Claude menyela, ia memiliki senyum jahil pada wajahnya. Tak salah lagi memiliki sesuatu dalam pikirannya. "Bayangkan seberapa sebal ia saat tahu dua orang bandit membawa lari harta benda miliknya bersama dengan anak perempuannya..."

Gusion mengangguk. "Mungkin anak perempuannya sudah dijual ke pasar gelap saat ini."

"Dipajang dan dijual di _brothel_..."

"Atauuuu anak perempuannya membunuh dan menguliti kedua bandit itu, lalu menjadikan mayat mereka pakan buaya!" Guinevere membuang muka dengan pipi yang menggembung, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, tak menyukai topik percakapan mereka. Kedua pria itu bergidik. "Ugh, aku tidak percaya aku akan berhutang budi pada _perampok_. Tapi ini lebih baik, mungkin."

"Tentu ini lebih baik, _Missy_!" katanya Claude, tetap optimis dengan seringainya. "Kebebasan!"

Dexter menciut-ciut senang. "Lihat kan, Dexter pun paham!"

Guinevere tersenyum, ia menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"Oh, ya, Gusion, kan?" ia berpaling pada pria satunya. "Kau bisa sihir?"

"Tentu bisa. Apa urusanmu?" nada suaranya bangga ketika ia bilang demikian, diikuti langsung dengan praktik—ia membuat pisau pada tangannya dilapisi cahaya, dan kemudian hilang. "Tertarik belajar? Tidak yakin seorang pemula bisa melakukan persis seperti apa yang—"

"Hmph! Aku tidak ingin bilang apapun, hanya... _sedikiiiiit_ kagum! Tapi karena kau bertanya: aku tidak perlu belajar darimu!" Guinevere bilang pada pria itu. Ia bangkit berdiri, tersenyum arogan dan memfokuskan pikirannya. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu untuk melakukan hal itu! Kata guruku, semua orang memiliki kemampuan sihir yang berbeda-beda."

"Tentu, terserah katamu." Ujar Gusion, acuh-tak-acuh.

"Memang kataku! Jadi, kau melakukan trikmu, aku melakukan trikku." Ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku akan perlihatkan!"

"Oh, tuhan. Apa kemampuanmu? Transformasi? Terbang? Teleportasi? Aku harap bukan elemen. Terakhir kali aku bertemu elemen, bajingan itu membakar pakaianku dan kawannya menyambarku dengan petir."

"Kau mencuri uang guru mereka, Claude."

Guinevere berdehem. Ia memperlihatkan pada ruangan wujud bola energi di tangannya. Claude memandang panjang, sedikit tak tertarik.

"Lihat!" ia tersenyum senang. Gusion memandangnya dengan senang, dan hormat—mereka sama-sama ahli magis. Mereka paham mudah dan sulitnya latihan dan perjuangan yang mereka tempuh, dan seberapa kuat kemampuan mereka.

Namun dimata orang awam (baca: Claude), itu tak berarti apapun. "...hanya itu?" ia bilang, nyaris tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan. Pria itu (beraninya!) menguap sebelum mundur, menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu di belakangnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Guinevere adalah gadis yang baik, jadi ketika ia melihat itu, ia berhenti tersenyum. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, siap melemparkan tinjunya.

"...oooh, kau ingin lihat _lebih_?" ia bertanya, perempatan muncul pada dahinya.

(Mereka akhirnya harus mencari tempat ungsian lain malam itu karena Guinevere menghancurkan kabinnya. Rata dengan tanah. Yang mengejutkan, kegaduhan dan jerit nelangsa Claude tidak menarik perhatian siapapun, termaksud orang-orang yang mencari mereka.)

Mereka menyelinap dengan malam sebagai selubungnya.

.

* * *

.

iv.

"Oh, Gwen!"

Moniyan sangatlah sempit, persetan apa yang semua orang di luar Moniyan katakan. Ketika Guinevere menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara, ia segera ditarik oleh Claude dan Gusion, tak sempat memberi nama pada pemanggilnya. Kedua pria itu mendorongnya masuk ke pasar, Gusion, sebagai orang yang paham cara menggunakan sel otaknya, bilang: "Kalau kau ingin lari, berpakaian seperti bangsawan Baroque di emper kota lusuh seperti ini tak akan membuatmu dapat berlari jauh."

Jadi Guinevere pergi ke toko pakaian.

Sedangkan Claude dan Gusion mengamati dari jauh—seorang wanita, berpakaian putih dan rambut panjang. _Strawberry blonde-_nya megar. Aksesoris di kepala dan lehernya nampak sangat, sangat _mahal._ Membuat Claude meneteskan liurnya, tergiur oleh nominal uang yang tak mungkin sedikit. Gusion membuang pandangannya ketika seorang pria lain masuk dalam gambar.

"Kasihku, apakah yang bisa kau katakan padaku?" pria itu bertanya pada wanita itu, ia nampak flamboyan. Guinevere mungkin bisa memukulinya hingga ia menyerahkan uangnya. _Hmm._

"Aku... aku tidak yakin..." wanita itu bilang. "Kurasa aku melihatnya tadi, tapi ia menghilang... ah, mungkin... hanya fatamorgana."

Pria itu terkesiap, tangannya segera hinggap pada kedua sisi tubuh wanita itu. "Odette-ku sayang! Apakah kamu kepanasan di sini? Maaf aku membuatmu kemari dan kini kamu sakit! Oh... Odette maafkan aku!"

"Lancelot, terkasih, sungguh, aku ikut denganmu karena aku pun khawatir pada Gwen, jadi—"

"Yo, lihat apa kalian?"

Ia segera ditarik (lagi). Kini mereka bersembunyi di balik pilar batu yang, tak jauh di sebelahnya, ada sebuah _display_ bahan makanan yang dijual. Orang-orang masih ramai melakukan transaksi. "Kau lihat mereka?" Claude berbisik padanya. Guinevere memicingkan matanya.

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Lihat yang perempuan; _sapphire._" Ia tak dapat menahan seringainya. "Bangsawan, tentunya. _Missy_, siap memulai kehidupan kriminalmu? Karena kita akan mem_-bully_ dia hari ini."

Guinevere menyikut perut Claude, lalu mendorong pria itu, kerahnya ia cengkram kuat-kuat—menuai tanda tanya besar (dan ketakutan yang jauh lebih besar) dari Claude dan Gusion, yang pelan-pelan melangkah mundur. Beberapa orang yang sedang membeli pun ikut memberikan ruang.

"Itu kakakku, bego!" Guinevere bilang, berbisik-berteriak.

"Ssh, mereka bisa mendengarmu, Guinevere—"

"...ha?" Claude balas, tak begitu mengerti.

"Itu. Kakakku. _Lancelot. Baroque_!"

"Oh—loh, _loh,_ mana kutahu! Maaf, maaf—turunkan aku!"

"Gwen?"

Mereka menoleh.

Pasangan pria-dan-wanita itu memandang mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga balas memandang pria-dan-wanita itu. Pelan-pelan cengkraman Guinevere kendor, dan Claude merosot turun hingga kakinya kembali menyentuh tanah. Wajah Guinevere memucat ketika Lancelot tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Uhhhh... hai, kak?"

_Sial._

.

* * *

.

v.

"Kau membiarkan kedua penyamun itu pergi membawa Gwen?"

"Mhm."

Odette tersenyum ke arahnya (ah, terpukau, mempesona!) "Kau yakin itu ide bagus, Lancelot?"

"Kau meragukan keputusanku, Nona?"

"Ah, tidak—hanya saja... kau pergi atas permintaan Yang Mulia untuk membawa pulang Gwen..." wanita itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Gwen bukan anak kecil, aku tahu rasanya dikurung di dalam dinding kastil. Ia butuh udara segar sesekali." Ucap Lancelot, ia menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Odette yang segera duduk di sebelahnya, tangannya melingkari lengan Lancelot dan ia bersandar pada bahu kekasihnya, manja. "Bila kurasa cukup, aku sendiri yang akan menyeretnya pulang, tapi itu bisa menunggu."

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, pikirannya tiba pada satu hal; _kamar hotel, larut malam._ Lancelot yang tampan tak peduli dipandang dari sisi manapun. Wajahnya memerah. "Apa kau yakin... ia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Odette-ku, sayang," tangan Lancelot hinggap pada paha kekasihnya, ia menggerakkan tangannya, naik-turun, meraba permukaan kulitnya. "ia akan baik-baik saja, aku tahu Gwen. Ia tidak butuh perlindungan. Lagipula... aku yakin, bila kedua orang itu bersama Gwen... merekalah yang butuh perlindungan dari Gwen."

Lancelot melihat kedua orang itu hati-hati. Melihat Gwen yang adu mulut dengan salah satu pria itu, sedangkan kawannya mengamati dari samping, berniat untuk melerai. Adik perempuannya nampak jauh berbeda dibanding ketika ia berada di manor—ia nampak lebih natural, dan senang. Lancelot hanya menginginkan adiknya senang, seumur hidupnya.

Dan bila adiknya nampak jauh lebih senang bersama gerombolan kriminal...

Odette terkekeh. "Oke, kalau begitu. Lancelot." Mereka bertukar pandang—ada sandi tak terucap diantara mereka. Lancelot segera semangat. "Matikan lampunya, kumohon...?"

"Ode—"

"Pe-permisi! _Room... room service_!"

Lancelot mendecih, ia tak peduli. Ia melangkah mendekati steker untuk mematikan lampunya. Lalu berteriak pada pintu yang masih tertutup rapat, "Kami tidak pesan!"

"Oh, kau memesan sesuatu; kau memesan jotosanku, _Lancelot Keparat!_" tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka terdobrak lebar, dan sosok Guinevere melompati Lancelot. Tinju mendarat pada pipi pria itu. "Apa maksudmu _mereka_ butuh perlindungan, dari_ku_, hah?! Maksudmu aku bar-bar, begitu?! HAH?!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan Baroque—sumpah demi, aku... dan Dexter... sudah berusaha menghentikannya."

"Aku... aku juga. Jangan buru kami."

"Ode..."

Lancelot pingsan.

.

* * *

.

bonus.

* * *

"Hati-hati di jalan, Gwen." Odette mengusap rambut gadis yang dimaksud. Guinevere tersenyum manis ke arah Odette, lalu ia berlari, menyusul kedua kawan banditnya. "Oh—Guinevere!"

Yang dipanggil berbalik, panggilannya juga membuat kedua kawannya berhenti berjalan. Odette menghampirinya, meraih tangan gadis itu, dan meletakkan _sapphire_ pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Jaga dirimu."

"Tentu, Tante!" katanya. "Jaga Lancelot juga untukku! Pukul saja dia kalau ia melirik orang lain!"

Odette terkekeh. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada ketiganya, semakin jauh tertelan jarak. Lancelot di sampingnya segera berbalik padanya ketika bayangan ketiga orang itu telah menghilang. "Wajahku babak belur."

"Kau masih bernapas, Tampan."

"Tapi _sakiiiiit_!"

Ia menyentuh pipi Lancelot, menempelkan dahi mereka dan memandang wajah kekasihnya, babak belur dan memar—namun Odette tetap menyukainya. Mereka saling pandang, Odette ingin memejamkan matanya untuk mencium Lancelot, namun terhenti ketika pria itu berbisik, _"Chaque jour je t'aime plus."_ [1]

"Pffh—ma... maaf?" wanita itu tertawa—Lancelot dan _timing-_nya yang selalu tidak tepat.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" bentaknya, merengut. "Itu melintas di kepalaku, jadi aku langsung ucapkan!"

Ia memeluk pria itu, mungkin bila mereka kembali, mereka bisa melakukan hal lain yang menyenangkan. Dengar-dengar malam ini bulan purnama. Angsa akan ramai di danau. Mungkin itu bisa jadi pelarian romantis mereka, di tengah danau, di atas perahu. Lancelot butuh itu untuk melepas penatnya.

Ketika pria itu membalas pelukannya, ia merasa wajahnya memanas, merasakan tangan Lancelot yang menyentuh pinggangnya, dan punggung bawahnya. Napasnya menyentuh rambutnya yang baru tadi pagi ia cuci. Semoga Lancelot menyukai aromanya.

Hingga—_"Cerdik, Licik, dan Cantik."_

Lancelot melepaskan dekapannya. Wajahnya kebingungan. "Maaf?"

"Tiba-tiba idenya melintas di kepalaku, kau tahu—_mereka bertiga_." Tangannya beristirahat pada bahu Lancelot, satunya turun pada dada pria itu. "Dua orang itu... pasti mereka cerdik dan licik, mengingat mereka seorang pencuri... jadi... pikirku, Gwen pasti... cantik. Hehe, berima, kan?"

"Oh, tuhan, penilaianmu terhadap _kecantikan _benar-benar bobrok, Manisku." Lancelot memutar bola matanya. Ia segera lanjut berjalan kembali memasuki kota, ke arah tempat kereta kuda mereka ditempatkan kemarin. Odette mengikuti, senyum lebar pada wajahnya yang sampai menyentuh bola matanya biru cerahnya. "Hmm... _Beringas, Licik, dan Rupawan._"

Odette nampak tak menyukai itu. "Rupawan? Untuk _Gwen_?"

"Bukan, Gwen beringas." Lancelot bilang. "Rupawan untuk temannya yang laki-laki itu, _si Gusion_—lihat saja matanya, aahh!"

"Lancelot..."

Mereka tiba—namun kereta kuda mereka tak ada di posisi. Lancelot mengedarkan pandangannya, dan melihat pengendara kereta kuda mereka yang kemarin celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Di tangannya ada sepucuk kertas dan kotak kecil.

"Tuan! Hei, tuan!" Lancelot memanggilnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Orang itu nampak sangat, sangat, kebingungan. "Anu... tadi... seseorang datang dan... mereka mengambil... kereta kudanya..."

"Lalu anda membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja?!"

Pria itu ketakutan mendengar bentakan Lancelot, menarik simpati Odette, yang melangkah maju, "Tapi... tapi anda baik-baik saja, kan?"

Orang itu mengangguk cepat. Lalu ia tergesa-gesa menyerahkan kotak kecilnya pada Odette, dan suratnya pada Lancelot.

"'_Teruntuk Tuan Lancelot Baroque, berikut kami sertakan alasan kami merampas kereta kuda yang anda miliki,'—"_

Sementara itu Odette membuka kotak kecilnya, dan menemukan _sapphire_ yang semula ia berikan pada Guinevere. Wanita itu tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya.

"'—_catatan: aku dengan ini resmi memulai kehidupanku sebagai kriminal dan buronan!'_—oh bajingan GWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

**note:**

[1]: _chaque jour je t'aime plus:_ setiap hari semakin aku mencintaimu.

* * *

**note:** hahahahah awalnya ini cuma trio guin, claude, sama gusion jadi trio copet, tapi tbtb gue mikir buat bikin lancedette

baris kalimat yang gue gasempet pake (padahal baris ini yang nginspirasi fic ini): _mereka bertiga punya dua sel otak dan keduanya berasal dari gusion, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang paham cara pakainya._

awalnya gue pengen bikin ini guin/gus, tapi gue juga pengen bikin claude/gus, tapi akhirnya malah lancedette. maaf gajelas hahahhahh

—Kamis, 25 Juli 2019. 14:44.


End file.
